Truth or Dare
by Dark Videl
Summary: It all started out with a dare, a naughty shop and a kinky movie. Now it’s time for little Miss. Innocent to break free. This is one game she might never outgrow.
1. Fancy Chance Meeting You Here

**Truth or Dare?**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Originally this was supposed to be only Inuyasha and Kagome but I decided I was going to try and work in the dares of the two other women in separate sequels. Oh dear, imagine me writing a lemon about Sesshoumaru! I think I need to lie down. I don't even know where to begin. And my very first attempt at, I hope not too OCC, citrus scenes with Sesshoumaru. I'd never thought I'd see the day but its part of trilogy.

**Summary:** It all started out with a dare, a naughty shop and a kinky movie. Now it's time for little Miss. Innocent to break free. This is one game she might never outgrow.

**Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku and Kagura x Sesshoumaru

Kagome: If you haven't paid any attention to the rating—do so now. There are scenes with the talk of 'toys' and well things that belong in a porno movie. Yes purposely bolded. Let's hope VB hasn't go over the M rating. We won't be held accountable for innocent eyes being soiled.

Inuyasha: Keh, innocent my ass. You get free porno where we live.

Miroku: That's right. Corrupting one innocent kid a day, that is our mission.

Inuyasha: (Kagome glares at him. He blinks.) What? That's what I was paid to say.

Author: (Tries to sneak away but is grabbed by Kagome) I swear, it was a fair trade.

Sango: Anyways, get ready. This is rated Miroku for sexual situations and the likes.

Miroku: But wait until it's on It'll be totally uncensored with all the lemony goods. Hot damn! I give this _five_, yes five—ouch—gropes. You'll see from start to finish why I'm a big fan. I can't wait.

Sango: I'm sure you can't…pervert. (Smacks Miroku's hands away from her bottom)

Miroku: (Goes up really close to the screen with starry eyes) Am I Sango, am I really the pervert here? I mean look at all these numbers on the counter. I'll tell you who the perverts are, it's you all of you! I'm just a victim of a corrupted society!

Author: And this is why he was kicked out of the porno club. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and stole the whole collection of porno. This story is sort like _Her Fantasy Man_ and _The Pleasure Slave _but a bit more …wilder—

Miroku: And kinkier if I do say so myself. It's making me blush.

All: Ly-ing.

Miroku: …Keh.

Inuyasha: That's my line. I'll kill you!

Author: You can find the more…uh 'citrus' continuations on my under the name inu-yashaxkagome since doesn't allow these goodies. Enjoy talking onto the good stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Fancy Chance Meeting You Here**

Kagome inched into the risqué sex shop, Curious, with a great deal of care and subtly. A kind of spice but alluring perfume greeted her when she opened the door. She knew her eyes were wide but she couldn't manage to even blink.

Two words came to mind: Good Lord.

It was something of a shock to her that a place like this existed—but it would explain her cousin Miroku's pervert behaviors towards the fairer sex. It came to an even bigger shocker that innocent Kagome Higurashi was there at this taboo like place.

She was not _that_ innocent or anything of the sort, she knew about sex and what went where and how. But she never engaged in sexual activity, she was among those that wanted to wait for that special someone. Whether it would be in wedlock or not, Kagome was unsure.

Her face was hot and her heart pounded within her chest so loud that she believed everyone in Japan could hear it! Never in her life would she ever picture herself doing what she was about to do. But here she was not only in Curious but she was on a sexual mission.

A mission developed by her two well-meaning friends, Sango and Kagura. Kagome knew they were watching her progress through the company lounge at Taisho Inc. and with Kagura's demonic eyesight; she was not going to get out of this.

Kagome turned around to look over her shoulders and just as predicted both Sango and Kagura's faces were pressed up against the window, peering down at her from the second floor. She never considered herself a coward and she liked them too much not to do this silly dare. It wasn't something too crazy or immoral like seeing who could sleep with the most guys in a week. But to Kagome it seemed like it.

_If I get caught, I swear they're so dead!_ And by caught she meant by anyone she knew personally. Like her mother, her brother—then again he's only a kid—, her grandfather—bad images…

Seeing the what-are-you-waiting-for looks from her friends, Kagome turned towards the door again. The young woman inwardly groaned before closing the door behind her. The bells dangling at the door's side jingled, making her jump nearly out of her pants—or would have had she been wearing pants.

The saleslady looked up from her magazine and said, "Welcome to Curious. The number one choice in finding every thing that will satisfy your ever sexual needs. We get restocks every three days and make seeped delivers for your comforts. We even take orders over the phone and have special offers ever Friday. My name is Cheri may I help you find anything?"

Holy Shit! Surely the woman didn't expect her to discuss such _things_ with her especially in the open!

Meekly Kagome shook her head and when Cheri raised an eyebrow in her direction, she managed a weak and somewhat squeaky, "Uh n-no thank you."

Cheri blinked at her, asked her if she was sure and when Kagome nodded Cheri went back to reading her magazine. Hurrying as fast as she could, Kagome headed for the back of the store.

Curious was clean and organized with lots of silk and reds but utmost very colorful when it came to their displays. When Kagome did come to a halt, she felt her eyes had widen enough to dominate her entire face and made her feel entirely and forever remain a bright shade of red. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to move, caught in the mix of shock and fascination.

They're where things like looked like…like penises. In every shape, size and colors imaginable. From large to small, from blues…pinks…greens…reds. They had every color of the rainbow. Had she not been so scared of being seen by someone she knew, Kagome would've fainted by now. This was simply…overwhelming.

Kagome looked at the artificial objects and shook her head. She'd seen plenty in health books to know what they were. Penises were just flesh, part of the whole circle of life. She wondered what was the big deal was? Why she had been so bashful in the beginning.

Taking this new found courage, Kagome took one into her hand and fingered it. This had to be a gag. Surely these things weren't functional. She thought she heard something and doing so; she dropped it and turned around ready to run—

—And slammed hard into a very male body.

"Hey, easy there."

Kagome froze. She'd recognized his voice anywhere. The man that constantly starred in her most carnal dreams ever since she met him back in high school. She knew she'd eventually have to look at him even though her body said 'Let's get the hell outta here!'

With great dread, Kagome slowly looked up with two pairs of big hands touched her shoulders, steadying her. Like many times before brown eyes met gold.

No. No. No. No! Not someone she knew. _Not_ this very _male_ someone. She was going to _kill_ Sango and Kagura when she came out of this mortifying situation.

One side of his sensual mouth tilted up into a smile. "You ok, Higurashi?"

Kagome closed her eyes and was hoping not looking at him would make this a whole lot easier. But oh how she was wrong. She was far too aware of him for that to work.

"Kagome?" He said gently with a great degree of concern.

Kagome's heart lodged in her throat at the sound of his name rolling off his lips. He made it sound so erotic or at least to her.

When Kagome fluttered her eyes open, knowing she could no longer delay the remaining embarrassment, she saw him smirk at her. "You're so damn red you're going to set this place on fire soon."

Gathering her wits as she swallowed, Kagome admitted the truth in a whisper. "I can't help it. I'm mortified."

"Yeah? How come?"

Kagome tucked her head underneath his chin, refusing to look up at him. This was embarrassing enough as it is. Inuyasha had been the man of her dreams for as long as she could remember. His golden eyes, those adorable puppy dog ears, everything about him made her feel so very, very…she blushed at this. When he looked at her she felt a physical stroke, one of which she imagined a man giving to his woman. And he was looking at her right now!

Whenever Kagome thought what sex should be like she always pictured herself with Inuyasha. Frantic kisses, his claws running slowly along her naked flush body, her legs wrapped around his waist, pants and moans and especially wild and heated sex that would surely follow.

All the women adored the Takahashi brothers. No, they loved and lusted after them. They're both good looking in every possible way, muscular yet slim builds and were just the ideal man a woman wanted. Depending upon what those things were a platonic relationship that Sesshoumaru seemed to fit or that of passion and emotions that is promised from Inuyasha. And like those thousands of women Kagome was no different. She heard the whispers about how well endowed demons were and Inuyasha being a mix of human and demon would have a lot.

Now at the time Kagome hadn't understood exactly what that meant other than he'd make a woman very, very happy in bed. It wasn't until Miroku, overhearing her and Sango talking on the phone one afternoon, gave her the 411 with more details than necessary and he probably would've drawn her more in depth diagrams had he the time and paper. Thanks to him she couldn't stop picturing several positions of herself with Inuyasha every time she saw the guy.

In the two years of knowing Inuyasha, she had done her best to keep her attraction to him between herself and her two sworn-to-secrecy best friends. She didn't want him to see her as just a woman lusting after him so she tried to see him as the CEO, not as a man.

In truth, being anywhere near him made her get a bit tongue-tied especially being in a place like _this_! Here she was pressed up against him in a _porn_ shop with pleasure probes right there next to them. This was enough to make her groan—aloud.

Amused by her reaction, Inuyasha released her and gave her so breathing space. But he kept one hand on her shoulder. "That's it, take deep breaths Kagome. Pretty interesting place, don't you think?"

She was supposed to think? He was kidding right? Obviously he had no idea how attracted she was to him. He smelled really good. So much so that she wanted to lean towards him and take another whiff.

At work Inuyasha always teased, flirted and joked around with her but she knew there was nothing behind his words other than a possible roll in the hay. He wouldn't serious consider her for anything else. So that was why she made sure they always stayed on a professional level. Because if sex got into the mix, well it would be rather awkward seeing your lover after a one-night stand or after the break up if they lasted long enough with a sexual relationship.

Not wanting to have her heart broken, Kagome kept things friendly hoping she didn't give any mixed messages. If she gave him any notion that she was willing, well he was able and would be ready. He would want sex.

Incredible sex.

Sex that she'd lit a cigar after it was over even if she didn't smoke. Sex that would lead to more multiple orgasms, leave one wanting more.

Something she couldn't do. It's not that she didn't want to but she simply couldn't. The poor guy didn't even know she lusted after him and she was going to keep it like that.

"I can call you, Kagome right?" Inuyasha asked.

It puzzled Kagome that he'd ask her for permission when he usually did things without asking for anyone's consent. But seeing that he was asking that showed he liked her or something, right?

Kagome cleared her throat—twice—and managed to say, "We're not at work, Mr. Takahashi. You can call me 'Kagome,' there's no reason to be so formal." She strangled on the word _here_.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Exactly." Inuyasha said with an approving smile. "It's my name, remember? A situation like this calls for some lost of formality."

_Yes indeed being in a porn shop with the CEO of your job is a great way to get on first name bases._ Kagome thought dryly.

Like a sleepwalker, Kagome allowed herself to be led through the shop. When she'd agreed to this daring scheme hatched up by Sango and Kagura, she had envisioned running into some unknown, never-to-be-heard-from-again man and getting through the whole ordeal with a modicum of remote familiarity. Not once had she envisioned running into Inuyasha!

Tomorrow, she'd see him at work, probably several times too. He'd look at her, and he'd know she'd been here, checking out…penises and pleasure probes and lord only knew what else! She'd never survive the embarrassment. Kagome wished the ground would just open up and take her away or at least make her disappear from the shop back into the past to stop herself from agreeing to this dare. Damn those scientists for not making time machines!

Inuyasha stopped next to a very small curtained booth that was near the back of the shop.

"Better?"

Kagome drew a breath and forced herself to stop behaving like the inexperience virgin she actually was. "I'm sorry. I'm just….well, I'm obviously not used to being in places like this."

"Obviously." Inuyasha released her and shoved his hands deep into his pants pocket. This drew Kagome's attention to his pants and to more interesting things. His pants fit him so well, not too tight and not too loose and molded his perfect buns. Buns that she admired from afar when she hoped he wasn't looking.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and Kagome jerked her gaze away from his belt buckle and the heavy weight of his sex beneath. Being in a porn shop must have muddled her senses to have her staring at him there like some lecher!

At his leisure, Inuyasha lounged back against the wall, next to the dark curtain. He wasn't embarrassed. In fact, he still looked amused as he studied her face in that scrutinizing way of his.

"Looking for something in particular, are you?" Inuyasha said.

At first, she thought he was referring to where she'd just be staring—at his crotch—and her mouth fell open in shock. Then she realized he meant his comment in a more general sense, concerning her visit to the shop. Her reaction to that wasn't much better. Only sheer force of will kept her from running away.

"I was just…curious." Kagome lied.

Kagome wasn't about to tell him the whole truth—and hoped his demonic nose wasn't as sensitive as it was said to be. The truth was she was here to meet a man.

A specific man.

A man with precise sexual liking that could finally enable her to get rid of her virginity without distress—if she liked him well enough. A man she could consider forever with. You had to be sexual compatible too for a relationship to work, right?

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha grinned, showing white teeth and a dimple in his right cheek. To Kagome's mind, Inuyasha was already too handsome—especially with those dog ears. The dimple was overkill.

Even Kagura had made note of him several times, and Kagome trusted her opinion since the demoness knew a lot about men—both demons and mortal guys. But then again she always called Sesshoumaru a rogue, a womanizer, even a sex addict!

Kagome didn't want to picture Sesshoumaru doing anything sexual, it wasn't all that appealing nor something she could imagine if what Kagura said was true. The guy seemed way too busy and standoffish to be parading around with countless of women. Kagome believed that part was tied into some old fight between the two demons. Especially since Kagura would have the look of a woman in love, frustrated by the one she loved.

_Kagura had stopped with what she had been doing when Sesshoumaru Takahashi had entered the room. He had said for them to only send through important calls because he'd be in a conference with Shikon Internationals something about a valuable artifact or whatnot. His gaze moved towards Kagura and held until he frowned, causing Kagura to unknowingly hold her breath._

"_You really should see a doctor about that eye problem, Kagura. One's got to blink even those less fortunate." The older man said, probably talking about Kagura who hadn't blinked since._

_Numbly, Kagura had nodded and hadn't said a word until he closed the door._

"_Uh Kagura…you're ok, right?" Kagome asked cautiously. There was something in the demoness eyes that looked much like hurt and disappointment. Kagura managed a weak but reassuring smile as she continued in a more gentler tone, that didn't last through her next set of words. _

"_Oh Inuyasha is handsome and pretty kind unlike a certain other demon I know who wouldn't give a woman a time of day because he's too busy being the arrogant son of a bitch VP. Well screw you!" Kagura shouted and threw the dart directly at the bull's-eyes that oddly enough was where Sesshoumaru had been standing moments ago._

_Kagura huffed audibly and threw several more darts with a loud shrill. After that she sighed loudly and seemed to have worked out her stress for now. _

"_Uh we are still talking about Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked with a deadpanned expression but she knew Kagura had just been speaking of Sesshoumaru a second ago._

_Kagura blinked and then laughed nervously, which was odd for such a sophisticated woman like her. "Oh of course, the younger brother, Inuyasha wasn't it? He's no womanizer—or so I've been told."_

"_Where do you get your information?"_

_Kagura crossed her heart and grinned in a teasing manner, "Sorry kiddo. I'm sworn to secrecy." _

_At least Kagura was a bit more cheerful, well until Sesshoumaru came back later on and another replica of the bull's-eyes game occurred but with knives and the target had been the nearby waiter. _

Sango, still madly in love with Miroku, had commented on Inuyasha, too. In fact, Sango had commented on him several times recently, as if she'd been determined to make sure Kagome noticed him.

"_He's a bit rough around the edges but I guess that's one of the requirements of being a rich guy. Lord knows his brother is rougher than anything. But that's beside the point." Sango said._

"_Got _that _right." Kagura grumbled and took a sip of her coffee before mumbling 'that good for nothing bastard.'_

_Sango and Kagome sweat-dropped before Sango continued, "And I think Inuyasha likes you. You two can arguing about the silliest things one second and then be joking around the next. You'll make such a cute couple."_

"_But won't remind him of his ex? Kikyo wasn't it?"_

_Sango lightly snorted. "That was ages ago."_

_Kagura agreed. "He's way over her and same with Kikyo. No tears, not even a kiss goodbye."_

"_Turns out he was only in it to help her make some guy jealous because she was an old friend from high school. Now she's happily married with a husband, two kids and a dog. And that girl can actually smile—and from all that time since knowing her from junior high—I never knew it was even possible."_

"_She's even discovered tanning and guns. Now she doesn't look as pale as a sheet everywhere she goes or carry around that jumbo bow of hers. It always clashed with everything she wore." _

_Sango nodded then said, "But back to Inuyasha. Well for starters he's handsome and every pretty girl needs an equally good looking man. Right?"_

"_Sango, you're starting to sound like my mom!"_

_Sango giggled then said, "Oh but that a compliment I'm sure because she's a smart woman because she knows you love Inuyasha—"_

"_Oh tell the whole world, why don't you!" Kagome grumbled and glared at her friends who had the I-believe-that's-a-challenge looks on their faces._

"_Although you tried unsuccessful to keep it hidden and like us have been telling you to ask Inuyasha out for years now. He's the modern man who knows how to cook or so Miroku says." Sango concluded as if Kagome's outburst hadn't occurred. _

_Kagura added, "He's rich—"_

"_Has a great sense of humor—"_

"_Possessive but in a good way—"_

"_Never going to have receding hairline—"_

"_He has dog ears, one of your favorite things about him—"_

"_Named in the top 5 most eligible bachelor in the world—"_

They're making him sound like some pet or a piece of meat up for grabs._ Kagome thought with a blank expression._

"_But best of all—"_

"_He has—"_

"_A great ass!" Sango and Kagura chorused, knowing their friend would be blushing for weeks._

"_Oh my…" Kagome blushed. "I can't believe you just said—no yelled that!"_

_Great ass._

_Great…ass…_

_Ass…_

Kagome shook her head. It wasn't likely any woman could _not_ notice Inuyasha, considering he stood so tall and emanated such raw sex appeal. She figured he couldn't be any older than twenty seeing that he was just a few months older than her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Or are you considering buying one of those pleasure probes?"

Kagome reeled back, scandalized, horrified and embarrassed beyond belief at the mere suggestion. "I uh…. _Of course not_!"

Inuyasha chuckled, but his chuckle dwindled into a warm smile, hen he looked at her mouth. He kept looking; his expression so fixed Kagome began to fidget. "Clam down, wench. I was just teasing."

Embarrassment forgotten for that mere second, Kagome glared at him. "I'm not a—"

The front door chimed and several more men from the company wandered in. Kagome blanched at the thought of being recognized yet _again_!

"Oh no!"

Inuyasha glanced at the men. "Don't want to be seen here, huh?"

Panicked, Kagome searched around for a place to hide. "I'd rather not, no."

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Then I'll be your knight in shining armor."

The hanyou took her upper arm and moved the curtains aside. He stepped into the booth, dragging Kagome with him.

Kagome blinked at the older man. "What are you—?"

"We can hide in here until they're gone."

The curtains dropped back into place, leaving them in darkness. Kagome was utterly still, more aware of Inuyasha as a man than she'd ever been of any man in her life. Of course, she was sequestered with him in a tiny booth, in the darkness, in a porn shop.

How in the world had she gotten herself into such a predicament? She remembered. She and her friends had made the deal. The deal was that they'd each go to Curious, find a man who shared interest in her fantasy, and approach him. That didn't necessarily mean sleep with him.

The idea had been to get back into the sexual swing of things. Not that Kagome had ever been in the swing. She was almost twenty and a blasted virgin, as innocent as a child. Not to say being a virgin was a bad thing but it felt so bad when the only one she wanted she couldn't have.

But for some reasons her friends assured her she'd find Mr. Right—in a porn shop? Yes, she was shy. Yes, she was moral and believed in love and marriage. But that had nothing to do with why she avoided any intimate contact with a man—other than possible kissing and holding hands. Perhaps it came down to her well sheltered life or maybe because of her fantasy.

Kagome's proclaimed fantasy that of bondage had everything to do with her avoidance. If a man was tied up, well then he couldn't control anything. Like the lights. She could keep the room black as pitch. She could even blindfold him and there'd be nothing he could do about it. He'd probably even like it.

Kagome would be able to find out what all the hoopla was about sex, without worrying that he'd see her, or touch her. She'd be able to look at him, to sate herself on his body, to touch him and taste him. And yet she'd keep her own appearance, her body, her imaginary flaws, private.

He'd never know.

Sango had gone first, and for her things had worked out perfectly. So perfectly that she was due to marry Miroku soon. Not that Kagome expected to get married right now but she was so lonely, so hungry. She wanted to share love-making. She wanted to experience mind-blowing sex. She craved so, so much. But all she needed was the right man to indulge her.

Kagome drew a breath, trying to reassure herself. Instead she breathed in Inuyasha's scent again. It turned her inside to mush.

Inuyasha moved beside her in the cramped space, and she heard a clink, like the dropping of change, then a small humming sound followed. Two seconds later, the booth lit up and a film played on the wall in front of them.

Kagome stared. "This is a movie booth?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It says it's a place to see previews of different videos before buying one. You pop in a quarter, pick the number of the film you're interested in and you get a few minute of teasers."

Quietly Inuyasha studied her; strangely alert, as he waited for her reaction. It didn't take long for the small blush to cover her cheeks. Even in the dark, his demonic sight was as sharp as ever.

"Um…well what a good idea." Kagome said.

The young woman turned away from Inuyasha's scrutiny gaze to watch the movie, and felt the increased acceleration of her heart. Fascination gripped her as the lights flickered and shifted. She saw a well-built man, dressed only in worn jeans; wander into the darkly lit room. The film had high qualities and enthralled her all the more.

Beside her, Inuyasha shifted again, moving behind her, watching the show over her head. He seemed to take up too much space in the small room, with his shoulders that ere twice as wide as hers, his body big, solid and hard. Tension tightened all her muscles, from the movie, from Inuyasha's nearness, from the rapid way things were progressing.

The man on-screen moved into a room where a woman was tied to a bed. Kagome started in surprised. Why, this movie was about _bondage_! Had Inuyasha chose this one on purpose? But how would he know? She turned her attention back to the film.

The woman was atop the covers, completely naked. Her legs were held wide apart, secured to the foot posts on the bed with black cords. Her arms stretched out over her head and were also tied. She was vulnerable, fully expose. She was also blindfolded, and as she sensed the man's approach, she moaned softly.

The man knelt beside the woman as she squirmed; her constant movements made her breasts jiggled. But the ropes kept her in place. She couldn't move more than an inch. She couldn't move away from him. The man trailed his fingertips over her arm, up and down, over her slim stomach, making the woman moan louder.

Slowly, very slowly he cupped her generous sized breast and gently squeezed them. Kagome's own breasts tingled at the sight before her because the people in this movie where replaced by her and Inuyasha.

Unable to look away, Kagome drew a strangled breath—and felt her back touch Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou leaned down and this time his warm breath teased her temple. He spoke in a whisper that made her eyelids feel heavy, her heart flutter and her insides warm.

"You ever watched a dirty movie, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounded huskier than normal but Kagome loved it.

Kagome could barely speak, didn't dare blink. She managed to shake her head but her eyes were fixed upon the movie so she didn't miss a thing. _Was it obvious?_ She wanted to add even though she was still fully into the film.

Inuyasha's fingers caressed her shoulders, subtly, with encouragement. "I may not the biggest collection of porno or be an expert on women have but I know this. I know you like this particular movie, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and tried in vain to stop it from happening. Was she really so obvious?

"I…I…" _I want to do that to you. _Kagome knew she couldn't say that, so she said nothing more than those two repeated letters.

"They say some people are turned on by dominating, some by being dominated. It not only happens in the human world but in demon society as well."

Kagome swallowed hard. "He won't hurt her?"

"Of course not. Even if he's a demon he has some sense of understanding. Bondage has more to do with pleasure—a kinkier of the sort—than pain. But I can't speak for everyone."

Inuyasha spoke with confidence, making Kagome wonder if he had firsthand knowledge of this. A quick flash of jealous coursed through her before the young woman pushed it down.

"I uh…I see." Kagome said.

The man began kissing the woman. His mouth touched her nipples, first softly, then sucking until she cried out. He kissed her again, licking everywhere—her throat, over and around her breasts, down her stomach and even…even between her legs.

The woman jumped.

So did Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, making Kagome shiver in reaction. Feeling almost feverish, Kagome wavered, and found herself flush against Inuyasha's body.

Good lord, Inuyasha had an erection! Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. On the screen the woman moaned in soft acceptance. Inside the booth, Kagome did the same. She could feel Inuyasha, long and hard, firmly pressed against her behind. It was a first for her.

Today everything was a first.

"Watch." Inuyasha insisted, and Kagome could have sworn she felt his mouth touch the rim of her right ear. She all but melted into a puddle. Since she couldn't seem to draw herself from the film, Inuyasha's instruction was unnecessary.

Kagome breathed too hard in reaction to the newest scene on the screen. This was what she wanted. Oh, she wanted it so much. The man in the movie wasn't blindfolded, and he wasn't nearly as appealing as Inuyasha. But Kagome could pretend he was. Or better yet pretend he was Inuyasha and she was that woman, like she did before. She could pretend that he'd take his pleasure with her, and not be able to see her, not be able to touch her.

Suddenly the woman's mouth opened on a scream and Kagome knew it was a scream of pure excitement. The woman shuddered, climaxed and—

Kagome's breath got caught up in her throat. Was she imagining it? No. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand slip around her and settle beneath her left breast. His hair brushed against her cheek, cool and silky while his heart rapped against her back. Awareness and need held Kagome perfectly still so Inuyasha wouldn't stop what he was doing.

"Your heart…it's racing, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured.

This time she knew she certain his mouth touched her. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple—and the film faded out. Neither of them moved. The sound of her breathing filled the small booth. Kagome had no idea what to do or what to say, so she did nothing. Inuyasha's hand was still on her, beneath her shirt, right below her breast, not moving, just right there, warm, sure and confident.

"I think I know what section you were looking for, Kagome."

In that moment, more than anything, Kagome wanted him to touch her breast, Ut was insane, but she craved his touch. Always had, always will.

"You…you do?"

"Oh yeah. You want some restraints, don't you?"

"Um…" Kagome trailed off. Should she just blurt it out? How did a woman go about telling a man she'd like to tie him to her bed? And she did want to do that…with Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and she turned to look at him. What was she going to do?

Preview of the Next Chapter

"—And Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"When we're through here, we'll set a date to get together."

Kagome whipped around to face him. "A date?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha touched her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You see, Kagome, we're of a similar mind. And I think we'll get along real well. Don't you?"

(Skipping ahead)

"There's so much to choose from."

Inuyasha watched the expressions flicker across her face when he asked, "Do you want it rough or gentle?"

Kagome's eyes widen comically—

(Skipping ahead)

Kagome gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes grew large and she stumbled back a step. "Y-You are?"

"It'll be all right." Inuyasha murmured, leaning down slowly so he wouldn't startle her. "Consider it a small prelude to tomorrow night, all right?"

Her lips parted. "But…"

Inuyasha cupped her nape, turned her face up to his. Her black hair was as soft as he'd always imagined. It felt warm against the back of his hand too.

"Just one kiss, Kagome."

Her eyes drifted shut just as she whispered her answer. "Yes."

**Next Time: Well-meaning Friends & Friday's Promises **

**A/N:** Enjoyed it? Is it a bit too much? Let me know if I should continue or tune it down a bit. That shop will come into play for both Sango and Kagura because they too have their own dares that you haven't read much about.

This is what took up my time instead of writing the next chapter of _Her Fantasy Man_. Hope you all are not too disappointed in this chapter. I doubt the upcoming chapters will be so long but I wanted to give it some sort of a cliff hanger even with the previews. I want to at least get in five chapters or so before any writer's block sits in. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Wellmeaning Friends & Friday’s Promises

**Truth or Dare?**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Ha, took me long enough, ne? I kind of kept putting it off since it's now summer vacation. I do plan to update during the weekends. I hope you're not too disappointed. It was running well over 15 pages before I finished, so I cut off the last scene and added in for chapter three to make this a little over 13 in the end. Reviews are highly appreciated as well as suggestions.

In other news if you haven't noticed my shrine is now offline, it will return with the promises of new lemons for those who are interested and my one-shot collection fanfictions. The link to my website will be up Sunday (Sept 3, 06)

I was going to make this part of the story but it didn't flow, so for all of my lovely reviewers here's a hypothetical question just for you. You don't have to reply to it in your review…I'll take part as Kagura today. I think I'll do these little question things at the start of each chapter. If anyone answers back, whether in their review or in an email, I'll post the digits to each response.

**Reviewer's Weekly Question:** If you were in a shop, a porno shop, and your biggest crush would was right next to you. You would … be honest

A. Make up a lame excuse and get the hell out of there!

B. Check out pleasure probes together…

C. Freeze up completely and let him give you a tour out of pity.

D. Be ignored seeing that he doesn't know I'm alive!

Seeing that it's my question, it's only fair I get the ball rolling. I wish to select 'b' but I'd be lying. So despite what you all think, I would've honestly selected 'a' because I am such a chicken—even if the guy's as cute as Inuyasha…which only makes it worse. wipes

**Chapter Two: Well-meaning Friends & Friday's Promises**

Across from the porno shop, both Kagura and Sango were enjoying some much needed caffeine with one doughnut each.

"Oh do you remember how this all started?" Sango asked, sipping her coffee. It was a bit stronger than usual but she decided she needed it. After all, weddings don't plan themselves.

"Oh yes. The day the store opened across the street during one of our lunch breaks." Kagura said.

Sango blushed. "I'll never forget even in my dying days."

Kagura laughed.

"_Do you believe the audacity?" Sango asked, staring through the window of the company lounge to the newly painted building across the street. _

_Seated next to Sango at the round table, Kagome gaped. Big brown innocent eyes blinked as she asked in a scandalized whisper, "You're sure they sell porn?"_

_Kagura laughed out loud as she set her coffee. "Well they're sure not raising bubble bees."_

_Sango shook her head. _

_Kagura was probably the most sophisticated of the three and the least inhibited. Now, Kagome, she's a novice when it came to flirting and men in general. Probably because of her upbringings but that didn't stop her from having admirers, some secret but most were very upfront like Hojo and Koga. She was beyond cute and awfully polite to some people who she couldn't even stand. Those two things about her tended to draw unwanted attention. _

_Peering over the rim of her cup, Kagura looked at both her co-workers. If she had to guess, she'd swear Kagome was a virgin. And she wouldn't have been surprised if Sango was one too especially with her ways of handling men. _

_Kagura took a bite of her doughnut. "We should go check it out," she teased hoping to get a rise out of her friends._

"_Get out of here!" Kagome rasped, horrified by the mere prospect. "I could _never _go in that place."_

"_Why not?" Sango asked, although silently she somewhat agreed with Kagome. "It's not like were gonna broadcast it or something." _

"_But…"_

_Kagura nodded. "You definitely need this because I can count on two fingers how many dates _you've_ been on. And who knows, maybe it'll make your time alone more…interesting."_

_Laughing despite the coloring in her cheeks, Kagome pointed out, "None of us date, at least not much."_

"_I date." Kagura said. "I just don't meet many guys worth dating twice. And it's not like Tokyo is a hotbed for eligible males nowadays. Besides I have very _high_ standards." _

_Kagome nodded. "Your standards _are _pretty high."_

"_A woman's gotta have high standards. Sure I can adjust but he can't know that right off the bat." Kagura grinned and took a quick sip from her cup of coffee._

_Sango listened to them but made no comment. Her own reasons for not dating weren't something she cared to discuss. And even after all these years it was still too painful. Tokyo was her new life and her old life was well behind her…she hoped._

_Try as they might, none of them could stop looking at the sex shop. It was quite a sight. The curtains were actually gauzy, sheer and delicate in a snowy white, with beige shutter. Other than the bright neon sigh with the name of the shop, the place looked as subdued as a nail salon or a boardinghouse. _

"_It's rather tastefully decorated, isn't it?" Kagome commented aloud. _

_Both Sango and Kagura stared at her. Kagome gave them a look that said 'well, it is,' and finished drinking her coffee. _

_Needing to whisper now, Kagome leaned forward and motioned for the others to do the same. "When I parked today, I could see inside, and you'll never guess who was in there!" _

_Sango and Kagura looked at each other. "Who?"_

"_Sesshoumaru Takahashi." _

_Kagura nearly fell out of her seat. "You mean the Vice President of Taisho inc.?" _

_Kagome nodded. "The very same. He was speaking to the man at the counter."_

_Kagura snorted. "Well, I'll be. And here he acts so…_im_passionate. One would think his mother had been a lizard or something." _

"_What I'd like to know is what he brought." Sango said. What could a man that cold-blooded who never smiled or spent enjoying left was doing there was beyond her. _

"_Nothing." Kagome told her. "That is, he came out empty-handed."_

"_Figures." Sango replied. The guy was handsome but probably had little imagination._

"_Maybe he was just greeting a new investor or something."_

_Kagura gave Kagome a look. "In a _porno_ shop? More like he went window shopping." _

"_Well I don't know. I'm not in love with the guy." Kagome teased. _

_Kagura nearly chocked on her coffee as her face went through several bright shades of red before settling down. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before giggling. _

_Regaining her composure Kagura said, "Men are all alike. One woman isn't enough for them. They need outside stimulation like a vitamin supplement or something." _

"_We should be more like them." Kagome said, without really thinking. _

"_Can you imagine how a guy would act if a woman started buying porno?"_

"_Miroku's ideal woman." Sango muttered, thinking back to the perverted man she met not too shortly after entering collage._

_The wheels in Kagura's head began to turn until it came to her. She leaned forward with excitement and said, "Let's do it!"_

"_What?" Both Sango and Kagome looked at her as if she grew another head._

"_We aren't getting any younger. I'm probably the oldest; I'm almost twenty-eight. Kagome's twenty two, right?" _

_Kagome nodded._

"_I'm twenty-four." Sango said, proud because each year took her one more step away from her past and her insecurities, her lack of confidence in all things male. _

"_We're all mature women with mature needs, not silly little girls. In fact, I bet we could find really good companions if we try this." Kagura said._

"_Ok…so what do we do?" Kagome asked, not sure if she should've asked in the first place but she really wanted to know. Not that she intended to go into that porno shop and buy anything. Just the idea made her turn red with embarrassment. _

_But it was then Kagome had realized her own thoughts and frowned. Since the grand opening, almost every man from the company had already moseyed on over there. And if they could appease their curiosity, then why couldn't she? It wasn't like many centuries ago when women were to know little to none about sex and things like that. This was a new age after all. _

"_First, we'll all share our fantasies." Kagura said as if it were no big deal._

_Both Kagome and Sango glanced around. They spotted two men sitting alone with newspapers open in front of their faces. They seemed not to be listening and the shorter one was swinging his foot to the low music that filled the room. Satisfied, they both looked back to Kagura._

"_We share and then what?" Sango asked._

"_Then we wait until some guy buys a prop—a movie, a book, a toy, whatever-that relates to our particular fantasy."_

"_And?" Kagome asked, both breathlessly and bright red. _

_Kagura shrugged. "We approach and see if he's interested."_

"_You can't be serious." Kagome said but Kagura nodded. _

"_Dead serious. If you don't find someone who's interested within an hour for an entire week, it will go to the next person and we'll rotate until we all have one guy. So the next rotation will begin in a week. So who's gonna go first?"_

My ideal fantasy. _Kagome blushed. If they knew who was the ideal man for her fantasy, she wasn't sure what they'd say or what she'd do. But then again they knew who her crush was._

_Deep in her own thoughts about her own crush, Sango didn't see the 'rock, papers, scissors,' going on at the table. _

_Shortly afterwards Sango realized both Kagome and Kagura were staring at her and she asked warily, "What?"_

_Kagome cleared her throat. "Kagura asked if you'd go first."_

"What_? Are you kidding me?"_

"_Nope. Dead serious. We decided to go by height. And seeing that you wore heels today…."_

"_Hey! That's not fair. Kagome and I are the same height and we're wearing heels. I demand a different way."_

"_Well Kagome can go first." Kagura suggested. _

_Kagome nearly dropped her doughnut. "Me? _Me_! Why _me_?"_

"_Youngest first." Sango said in a teasing manner._

"_That's not fair." Kagome replied with a small pout. _

_Sango smiled sheepishly. "I'm too chicken if I have to admit it. I promise I'll work up my nerve."_

"_But…oh." Kagome grumbled. She had the least experience with men. Couldn't Kagura go?_

"_I have a better idea. Can't we just all go at the same time?" Sango asked._

_Kagura laughed. "Oh no. That would ruin the fun of this game. We gotta get rid of this bashfulness, ladies."_

_Numbly, Sango nodded. She decided to go first to get it over with. She chose a time where she believed a small number of customers would come that way she could 'cheat.'_

_Kagura laughed once more. "There you go. So Sango, what does the guy have to buy to get your motor running?" _

"_Uh…well…" Sango blushed._

_This was the embarrassing part. But she'd explain, and they'd understand her reasoning. Maybe. Sango looked at each woman in turn then stiffened her backbone. _

"_Something to do with…" Sango broke off._

_Both Kagome and Kagura leaned forward, saying in unison, "Yes?"_

_When Sango blurted out a fantasy, she wished she could crawl under a rock. Some guy ran past them at such a fast rate that she believed he had heard her. By the time they even got a glimpse of him, he was already inside the swinging doors of the restroom. _

"_Who was that?" Kagome asked._

"_I don't know." Kagura replied._

"_Oh gods." Sango put her head down. She was completely mortified with herself. How could her friends still even talk to her after she admitted such a…a scandalous thing?_

_Kagome patted the girl on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. _

"_Ok, Kagome. It's your turn." Kagura grinned and the girl in question blushed from her toes to the very roots of her black hair._

"_M-My turn?" Kagome squeaked. She looked and sounded much more startled than Sango had been._

"_Yep. So what's your ideal fantasy? Oh don't spare any details. It can be as kinky as anything. Believe me, I've heard it all." _

_Kagura wondered what little Miss. Innocent always fantasized about. This was going to be rather interesting. _

_Kagome blushed. "Well…you see…"_

And after much probing from her friends, Kagome had shared her fantasy. Kagura, not as easily embarrassed by hers, had gone next and hadn't even glowed bright red like the others.

Sango and Kagura turned back to look at the porno shop that was across the street. Kagome had been in that shop awfully long and both women had seen a very familiar half-demon enter the shop not too long ago. Neither of them had come out since they entered the place.

"I hope she's all right." Kagura said, moving her face from the window.

"Maybe we went a bit far." Sango murmured.

"It's just a little fun. What harm can possibly be done?"

"It's not like Kagome doesn't know how to use the word 'no,' right?"

"Yeah. After all, it's just Inuyasha."

One second ticked by before they both glanced at each other with equally worried expressions.

**Xx…xX**

"Um…"

Despite her struggle to speak, Kagome was now very glad she'd run into him and not some other man. Had she, she wasn't sure what she would've done. This small incident felt right in a way she knew it wouldn't have been with anyone else. She wanted Inuyasha for a long time, so now was her chance.

It was possible that he'd chosen that particular film because he was into bondage and wanted her to know it. Kagome found it hard to imagine Inuyasha would be willing to leave himself at her mercy. But the idea was a very tempting one.

The pros and cons of having sex with a man she worked for winged through her head in paid order but before she could find the right thing to say, Inuyasha moved the curtain aside.

"Come on. I'll help you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was shocked and again she found herself being led by him. He drew her to the back of the store towards another isolated room. Along the way, Kagome looked around at the amazing contraptions. One particular item caught her interest and she turned her head to stare.

Beside her, Inuyasha paused as well.

"It says it's for female pleasure." Kagome read.

"Most of the stuff in here is geared for women." Inuyasha replied.

"Really?"

At her surprise, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and made an impatient sound. "You can't be that naïve. Just having a man inside a woman doesn't always do it for her. She needs to be touched in other places, in other ways."

"I see." Kagome said.

Inuyasha spoke so casually it was amazing. She blinked, still looking at the small contraption. It seemed so many of the things in the shop seemed to require instruction manuals.

"Do you?" The half-demon didn't sound very convinced.

Inuyasha then explain some of the items they had passed on. Sometimes they were self explanatory, other times they weren't. Kagome was floored by this outpour of sexual instructions and sexual objects. Inuyasha didn't seem the least bit shy about discussing things with her. It was very educational, embarrassing and would've been astonishing had she not seen the faint blush smeared across his cheeks.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should thank him or not. When she remained silent, he frowned. "Kagome?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you understand?"

Understand what? The instructions she presumed. "Yes, I think so."

"You think so?"

Kagome nodded, hoping he would be convinced. Her curiosity overrode her shyness. "Have you ever…? You know?"

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

"Worn…what are you looking at?" Kagome wondered. She hadn't been able to formulate her question when she saw he was looking elsewhere.

"That is amazing." Inuyasha was peering at something that was behind her.

"What's amazing?" Kagome turned around.

Inuyasha didn't explain, he took her hand and finished leading her to the other room. Kagome looked around in awe. Velvet-lined handcuffs, dark blindfold, satin ropes and restraints of ever style and extreme decorated the walls, some even hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh…my…" That was all Kagome managed to say but that alone didn't do the room justice.

_It's like entering Miroku's mind without being shrunk down. _Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you bring your charge card?"

"No." Kagome replied instantly. She didn't want any legal documentation from her trip here. "But I brought plenty of cash."

Looking rather pleased Inuyasha said, "Then let's proceed in buying a few items."

"Uh…o-ok." Kagome said, glancing around the room once more. There was so much to choose from. But where to start?

"And Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"When we're through here, we'll set a date to get together."

Kagome whipped around to face him. Had he said what she thought she he said? "A date?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha touched her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You see, Kagome, we're of a similar mind. And I think we'll get along real well. Don't you?"

In just that single touch so many things happened inside of her body. First her stomach did several flip-flops while the butterflies rolled along with it. Then her heart began beating so fast and so loudly she was sure he could hear it. If that wasn't a giveaway about her feelings then she wasn't sure what was.

Kagome swallowed. Why oh why did she end up crushing on the boss?

"Come on, let's go. We don't have time for you to gawk, wench."

**Xx…xX**

Lunch had ended and still no sign of Kagome but she still had about ten or so minutes left over. Both Sango and Kagura decided they'd go rescue her if things didn't go according to plan.

But the moment Kagura entered her office she was bombarded with so much paper work. Kagura groaned. Her fingers hurt like hell but she finished writing up the report and had it delivered to the Vice President in record time. She was ready to take a quick break when her assistant knocked on the door to tell her the VP was here to see her.

Plastered on her businesslike smile, Kagura smoothed out her clothing then she stopped and scowled at herself. It wasn't like she wanted to impress the jerk. He never even noticed her unless he wanted to annoy her with giving her a heavy amount of work.

Kagura sighed and said, "Send him in, please."

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru entered the room. And Kagura didn't need her acute sense of smell or the opening of the door to know he was there. For it seemed a cold front always followed the man despite his good looks and polite charm.

"You wish to speak with me." Kagura said in a rather even tone. She was not about to get all lightheaded like some women did around men like him.

"These files were not only late but they were sloppy. You know I don't accept second rate material." Sesshoumaru said, tossing them onto Kagura's desk.

Kagura's eyes flickered to the paper he tossed but dared not move to show him any weakness. Thankfully, though, they hadn't scattered all over the desk and floor. But like every employee and their investors, Kagura wondered what crawled up his ass and died. Sure he was ill-tempered but he rarely spoke to her and certainly never threw things unless he and his brother were fighting.

Kagura made it a principle from a very young age to not become intimated by anyone especially by him. To do so would make them walk all over you in the end.

"This sector was backlogged because of the one Kanna was running was way behind scheduled." Kagura said coolly.

Kagura doubt he noticed. Not when he was parading around with her younger sister Kanna, by his side. Ok, she'd be lying if she said her younger sibling wasn't good-looking, she is. With her blonde hair so fair that it looked almost white, Kanna always was the less emotional one and her 'charming' personality went well with those cold brown eyes of her. She had a soft spoken voice that was chilly and held no true warmth whenever she laughed, which was rare.

If Kagura didn't have feelings for the guy she would've thought the two deserved each other. It hurt so much to think he preferred her sister over her but she'd never tell him nor would she ever show him. It was something only few knew and she'd be damned if he became one of them.

"Ah yes, Kanna. How is she?" Sesshoumaru said but they both knew he was just making small talk with one of his many employees.

"Oh just fine. In fact, Doctor Suikotsu said she should be back to work in a few days. It's quite a pity we never did catch that guy who ran her over."

"I see. But as the director of this company, you should know its not good business to blame fault on others regardless of the situation."

Kagura narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"I would like these files redone for tomorrow morning. That's prior to the morning board meeting." Sesshoumaru said in the very same tone he used for his investors.

Kagura could only stare at the man and she briefly wondered if he had some screw loose. There had to be a hundred files, each at least ten pages long. Sure she was a quick typist but this was pushing it. She needed time to eat, shower and slip in some sleep after work not type over something Mr. I-want-everything-perfect-down-to-the-right-period didn't approve of.

"I don't think—" Kagura was cut off by his phone.

Kagura said nothing. One thing she recalled was, just like her father, Sesshoumaru ate, breathed and lived for business and the rewards that accompanied it.

"_Father, I think we should talk." Kagura would say._

_Her father would always reply with a curt, "Talk." _

_But as usually his pager or his cell phone or even a servant would interrupt her. He would give them all his attention and when he was done he'd tell her "nice talking to you," and then would leave and would dismiss her. _

_In all her life Kagura could recall all the times she and her father had an uninterrupted discussion. She could recall them in great detail because there was so little. _

_Kagura's mother had long ago given up on her husband and had countless affairs with men that actually gave her some attention and love._

"Fine, I'll be right down." Sesshoumaru ended the call and turned to leave. "Oh and Kagura?"

Kagura glanced at Sesshoumaru; his golden eyes flickered to the bull's-eye that had a photograph of him at some ceremony accompanied by Kanna.

"There's a great anger management course downtown. Although it didn't help my brother, I'll be sure to have Naomi make you an appointment." He said and then left without another word.

"That no good son of bitch!" Kagura growled.

Unclenching her fists Kagura threw the vase that contained some of her favorite flowers into the door he'd just been standing at.

Love be damned.

A part of Kagura wondered why she had any feelings for him, feelings that began the very day she saw him at her interview. It had been a brief greeting but her heart had flustered and she became tongue-tied. It wasn't long before she became acutely aware of him without the use of her heightened sense of smell.

**Xx…xX**

What a little fraud.

Inuyasha watched that intriguing color darken Kagome's soft cheeks once more. Good gods, but he loved the way the woman blushed. There weren't many women around that blushed theses days and certainly not at their age. It was nice and very refreshing to say the least.

Since he was still touching her, Inuyasha even felt the heat. Would she flush all over like that when he had her securely bound to his bed, waiting for his touches and kisses? He had a feeling she would and he could hardly wait.

Inuyasha had worked as the CEO for sometime now in his father's company. In that time, he'd gotten to know Kagome well. Or so he'd thought. She was very young, too young he'd sometimes think. She was so innocent-looking and naïve about something that it made him want to protect her at some ungodly times too.

But the stamp, "sweet and innocent," that was likely stamped somewhere on her made his primal instincts go on red-hot alert. From her big chocolate brown eyes, to her bouncing full breasts, she exuded artless naiveté and much more. She was the type of woman who'd want to get married if she got intimate with a man, or so Inuyasha presumed.

Still, Inuyasha thought of her nearly everyday, whether in the times of anger or in tranquility. But mostly it was because she and those eyes of hers kept appearing and reappearing whenever they damn well pleased. At work, he made time to stop her in the hall and talk to her or even tease her. She was so open, compassionate and had a backbone to boot, that many of the employees of both sex had been drawn to her, he himself included.

But Kagome never seemed to notice. Whenever someone flirted with her, sure she'd blush or she'd forge misunderstanding. Sometimes she'd address them by their last name like if she was their mother scolding them for being bad little boys. It was clear to her admires; she'd be your friend/acquaintance but nothing more.

But now Inuyasha knew better. Kagome wasn't into marriage, least not yet. Oh no, she was into bondage. She wanted to be vulnerable and at a man's mercy. Kagome wanted to be dominated he was just the man to accommodate her. He sure as hell wasn't going to let any other person do it. That much he was sure of. Yet she still blushed and honestly seemed to be uncomfortable about sexual nature. It was both an intriguing and frustrating conflict.

With her back to him, Inuyasha was graced with the perfect view of her round backside. His hand literarily itched to touch it. Maybe he was just hanging around Miroku too often now or he hadn't been dating the right woman, because here he was with her mere inches from him staring at her butt. Against his better judgment and her apparent disinterest, he wanted her. And soon he'd finally have her all to himself.

Inuyasha watched with interest as she stroked a blindfold with her shaking fingers. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, before she discreetly added it to her purchases before moving onto some handcuffs. It was fine with the half-demon if she wanted to wear blindfolds. He liked her brown eyes but it was her body that he was dying to see. Whatever he reason in buying it, he'd happily obliged her and leave her wanting more.

When Miroku had approached him moments before he came here about the weird plan, he had first thought it was a joke because the guy knew of his feelings towards Kagome. Turned out it wasn't. In fact, the very conversation had been going on about this plan had just behind him and had he not been daydreaming, he probably would've heard the three ladies talking. Miroku mentioned there was some goofy dare that was centered on this specific shop. He was forbid not to go into any details but all he could say is it was Kagome's turn and Sango didn't want her friend getting hurt. Inuyasha wanted to make sure too.

So of course the ever so gallant Miroku came up with his own plan to ensure Kagome wasn't hurt and something good would come out of her visit. In other words, Miroku that by ensuring Kagome's partner—him—they could protect her from other, more unscrupulous men. Was a smart plan and didn't consist of the guy's normal perverted thoughts.

Miroku didn't have to do much convincing because just the very thought of Kagome going off with anyone else set Inuyasha on the edge. If Koga with his meaningless flirtation and Hojo's endless praises got him ticked off, Kagome having sex with some strange man would've drove him up the wall and into jail for murder.

The second the plan had become formulated, he'd already begun to think of her in his bed, already begun to imagine all the carnal fun he'd give her. Until she indulged his craving for her, he damn sure didn't want any other man touching her.

After they were through…well, Inuyasha just didn't know. He didn't want to even think about it.

Miroku had told Inuyasha that if he was willing—_ha!_—he was to meet Kagome at the shop and show interest in bondage wares. Those words alone had nearly floored him, but Miroku had been so blasé about the whole entire thing, Inuyasha had refused to show his shock.

Inuyasha never thought much of bondage, not with his demonic strength, but hey, if that's what it took to finally get Kagome, he was willing, able and ready. And now that he thought about it, Kagome being tied down appealed to him, and his demonic nature—surprise, surprise!—very much.

"There's so much to choose from." Kagome mused. She looked like an excited child in a candy shop not a bashful young woman in some porno shop.

Inuyasha watched the expressions flicker across her face when he asked, "Do you want it rough or gentle?"

Kagome's eyes widen comically and she nearly tripped over her own two feet. But before that could have happened, she recovered herself.

Kagome turned around, cleared her throat and made a point of not looking at him. "I don't think the idea is for anyone to be roughed up, do you?"

Inuyasha smiled. She was so witty but she did have a point. "Velvet cuffs? They should be quick and easy to use."

Kagome lifted her chin. "Good idea."

"Why don't you let me carry those for you?" Inuyasha suggested.

For a second Kagome seemed to debate on whether or not to accept his offer. A part of Inuyasha wondered if she was like some of those women who'd refuse even when she had too much stuff in her hands. Or would she quickly dump them on him and continue shopping?

Kagome did the latter but she didn't look him in the eyes when she did thrust her packages into his arms. "Thank you."

Kagome then turned back to the tasteful display before them. However, with every second that went by, Inuyasha grew more and more eager. Waiting somewhat patiently for her to make any final purchases, the half-demon eyed her legs and then made another suggestion.

"There are leg cuffs too."

Kagome wore a considering frown. "Do you think they're necessary?"

_Uh…oh yeah._ "Well that's up to you."

"Yes, of course." Kagome bit her lip, snagging up the package, and tossed it at him.

"Anything else?" Even in this type of place the girl loved to shop. He'd hate to see the bill after one of her shopping spree. It might actually put a dent in his bank account…maybe.

"Like what?"

Her determination was adorable. "I don't know. It's your show, Kagome. You tell me."

His response startled her and then she smiled. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Kagome took one last look around before saying, "No, I think that's it for now."

"Kagome?"

Kagome peeked at him.

"Do you want me to pay for these?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped in relief. "Would you?" She pulled out several bills from her wallet. "I have to admit, the idea of getting caught at the register doesn't exactly thrill me."

Inuyasha didn't take the money. She was bringing a long waited fantasy of his to life, so letting her pay didn't seem right. "All right then."

"But aren't you going to buy anything?"

Inuyasha had already decided what he was going to get. "Yeah, I think I'll get the video we watched. We only saw part of it. Wouldn't you like to see the rest?"

Kagome entire body seemed to become flushed. "If you'll watch it with me.

Inuyasha nodded and he'd watched her watching the film. Seeing the fascination on her face was better than anything on-screen.

Kagome swallowed and tried to slow down the beating of her lovesick heart. "When?"

Inuyasha could see she was anxious, which fed his own urgency. "Friday night?"

It took her a moment before Kagome gathered up all her courage. It wasn't everyday she brought home a guy like Inuyasha.

"All right, yes. You can come to my place. I'll make something for us to eat too."

Inuyasha would have rather her at his place, on his grounds. But it wasn't worth debating the issue. Either way, the results would be the same. If things went well, which he knew they would, it would only be a matter of time before she'd be in his room. Man, talk about cockiness.

Inuyasha could already see it. First they'd eat and if the rumors were true, Kagome was an excellent young cook. Afterwards they'd watch the movie and then get those restraints out of the box and break them in properly.

Damn it, he could hardly wait. Though today was Thursday, it felt like Friday was months away. He blamed this on his hormones and his attraction to the woman beside him.

They agreed to meet at her place at six. Inuyasha told Kagome to wait for him at the door and trying not to blush; Kagome thanked him and did as she was told.

When Inuyasha was done paying he noticed Kagome was waving to the company building. He saw a woman waving back, before ducking out of sight.

"Your friend?"

Kagome yelped and whirled around to face him. "What? Oh, yes. I think I saw uh Kagura."

"Kagura huh."

"Do you know her?" Kagome asked. For some reason it came out laced with suspicion.

"Just in passing." Inuyasha said with a small shrug. He knew both Kagura and Sango, mostly because Kagome hung out with them everyday during breaks and lunch.

Together, the two shoppers walked across the street and back to Taisho Inc. When they reached Kagome's car, Inuyasha handed her the bag. She smiled, took it and thanked him.

With her smiling up at him, Inuyasha's gaze settled on her mouth. Damn it, he couldn't wait anther second. It seemed like forever since he'd wondered what it would be like to kiss her, how she'd taste, how she'd fit against his body.

"Friday is too damn many hours away." The half-demon muttered.

Kagome gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes grew large and she stumbled back a step. "Y-You are?"

"It'll be all right." Inuyasha murmured, leaning down slowly so he wouldn't startle her. "Consider it a small prelude to tomorrow night, all right?"

Her lips parted. "But…"

Inuyasha cupped her nape, turned her face up to his. Her black hair was as soft as he'd always imagined. It felt warm against the back of his hand too.

"Just one kiss, Kagome."

Her eyes drifted shut just as she whispered her answer. "Yes."

…X…X…XX…XX…X…X… Preview of Chapter Three: The Wedding Consultant From Hell & Friday's Grand Promise…X…X…XX…XX…X…X…

**_Just what was Sango's fantasy? And who was that young man?_**

"Uh…well…" Sango blushed.

"Something to do with…" Sango broke off.

Both Kagome and Kagura leaned forward, saying in unison, "Yes?"

_**And what of the wedding plans?**_

Sango groaned. "I just want a simple ceremony. Not a big one fit for kings and queens."

"I thought all little girls dreamed of having a big wedding?" Miroku teased.

Sango made a face. "Yeah well this little girl woke up the second Miss. Pain In Our Ass walked in."

**_When all said and done will Inuyasha and Kagome hit it off on Friday? And has Inuyasha truly been spending too much time around Miroku? _**

Kagome wouldn't look at him. "I…I'm not ready yet."

What was the big deal about getting ready? Inuyasha tried to sound reasonable though. "Ready for what?"

"For…whatever you were trying to do."

"What exactly do you think I was trying to do?"

"I don't know!" Kagome glared up at him, defiant and shaken. "You were grabbing my…my…"

"Your ass?" His voice dropped and he said with great and inadequate sincerity, "Kagome, you have a fantastic ass. A premier ass. A world-class ass."

"W-What?" Kagome appeared startled. But then she started laughing and covered her face with her hands.

_**Find out Next Week!**_

The Casts Final Thoughts and then some

Kagura: I'm going to kill that VP one day. Imagine giving me the cold shoulder. That man!

Sango: I was so mortified by my lines; I think I'll forever remain pink!

Miroku: I like pink on you. Pink lips, pink clothes, pink nip—

Sango: Shut up!

Kagome: You think you're going to die of mortification? Hello? I'm in a porno shop over here!

Inuyasha: Do you think buying some of this stuff will come out of our paychecks?

Kagome: You know I never really thought about it.

Miroku: It's so unfair. He's stealing my trademark groping. Should I start 'keh'ing now?

Inuyasha: If you want to die.

Sango: All I can say is this is among the raciest thing she ever made us say. Imagine me and spanking.

Miroku: But it sure makes sense with all those times you've slapped me.

Sango: That's because you're a pervert.

Miroku: True. But think of it this way, we get a lot of fan mail. I love fan mails…especially the ones with pictures of cute chicks. They're so perky.

Sango: Did you see the one where you're knocked unconscious?

Miroku: Why no—ouch!

Kagura: Here it is.

Kagome: Nice one.

Inuyasha: Oh damn it, Miroku! You blinked.


End file.
